


nymphomaniac fantasia

by princetemerarem (LocketShoru)



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Lugonis' POV, M/M, Oil as Lube, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Twincest, Verse!Luco, Verse!Lugonis, handjobs, they are 14 be Advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/princetemerarem
Summary: [Don't Like? Don't Read.] A discussion of how much the other trainees get on their nerves turns into something else. And then that 'something else' lasts all day and into the night.
Relationships: Pisces Lugonis/Dryad Luco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	nymphomaniac fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the only other person I've seen write any sort of Lugonis/Luco content was @rosebloodandgold on tumblr, who has been inactive for like five years and also it was like, two comments total on two different posts. (I love their Lugonis, mostly because they, like everyone else, can agree that this man is 200% a slut.) I only expect like, two people to read this, so if I didn't show this directly to you, hey! I appreciate you immensely! Welcome to rarepair hell!  
> Anyway this one came to me like all other Lugonis fics, with him showing up in my headspace, informing me I was writing it, and refusing to leave me alone until I did. It still took like three weeks to write, because classes and COVID said 'oh by the way Pale? Get fucked and not nicely'. It was sped up though by a discussion with someone else who encouraged me to let Lugonis get away with bullying me like this. At least he didn't get kinky. These two can so very easily get kinky.  
> So yeah. I /think/ I tagged enough, if I missed something let me know.  
> 

Luco glowered. “I don’t _like_ it, and I don’t see why I should have to put up with it. I get it. We’re different. Doesn’t mean they have to treat us like we’re the pretty, evil Spectres that are out to kill them and make them think that nothing’s wrong.” He tugged his shirt up over his head, dropping it onto his bed without a regard for where it really ended up. His cosmos sparkled with quiet anger. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. At least this time it hadn’t ended in a fight and someone risking their life far too much for his tastes. 

Lugonis dropped his undershirt on the bed and walked over to him, sweeping past the edge of the mattress to slip his hands around his arm. Luco looked up, dark eyes almost crystalline with the unshed tears. He leaned over and pressed a kiss, hesitant and gentle, on his cheek. Luco relaxed, if only slightly. 

“I don’t want you anywhere near them, and I don’t have any interest in them myself. I’m perfectly happy right where we are: here, in this temple and this garden, where it’s just us and someone who brings us food and tells us we’re both beautiful. Because you’re beautiful too, and I hate that the world forgets that.”

Luco sighed, and leaned his shoulder into his chest, as if entirely exhausted. Lugonis’ arms moved from his brother’s arm to envelop him entirely, pulling him in close to press his chest to his brother’s back. Luco slipped his hands back behind him to rest his hands on Lugonis’ hips. “You say that like you’d know.”

He scoffed. “I do, actually,” he answered, without thinking. 

Luco raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side to look him in the eye. “What, like what he said actually held any merit for you?” 

He had the distinct feeling that if he said what he was thinking, it might change everything forever, and maybe not in the way he wanted it to. But the world didn’t go ‘round without a few people willing to risk total self-destruction, and he didn’t mind being the hero sometimes. 

“Not while they were watching and hoping I’d actually give them what they wanted. I don’t play their games, and I never will. Yours, though? I’ll play yours every moment that you want me to.” Luco’s cosmos stilled, inching from darkened blue to a deep maroon. He didn’t tense, but he stilled, and they weren’t going to get anywhere like this. He pulled him closer, pinning Luco’s wrists between the small of his back and his abdomen, one hand pressed against his navel and the other fingering the hem of his pants, debating going any further. Luco’s cosmos deepened into red, and it wasn’t angry so much as just flustered.

Luco leaned back into him, ever so slightly. He took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth, rested the back of his head on Lugonis’ shoulder to eye him with those dark eyes, suddenly shining like fresh earth. He tilted his head slightly forward to eye him right back, as close to face to face as they could get, hesitating. Luco shifted his weight ever so slightly up. Their lips met in the middle, roughened and a bit chapped, open-mouthed. Suddenly, Luco’s tongue was as far in his mouth as he could get it, rubbing against his own with a quickened roughness. He closed his eyes and returned the gesture, his chin over Luco’s shoulder, jamming his tongue between the corner of his mouth and Luco’s, hoping to get it into his mouth. Attempting to breathe through his nose was more than futile.

His hand undid the knot at the hem of Luco’s pants and he shoved downward, slipping through his trousers and finding what he was looking for in an instant. Luco broke the kiss to gasp before slamming their mouths together again, tongue already inside his. Lugonis stepped forward, forcing him to step with him until he could bend him right over Luco’s bed without actually climbing onto it. Luco moved with him, almost obediently bending over to rest his shoulder over the quilt, their tongues still mostly entangled. Lugonis pulled back for a moment, wiped away the saliva running down his chin now that he was firmly pinned between him and the bedframe.

Luco looked up, chest heaving, those brown eyes so beautiful. Lugonis slipped his hand down a bit further, fingertips grazing the tip of his cock and staying there, rubbing soft, small circles into it. Luco closed his eyes momentarily, drawing in a sharp intake of breath. “Yeah?” he asked, leaning in ever so slightly to brush his lips against the curve of his jawline.

“Yeah,” Luco managed to answer, cosmos an even deeper red and reaching out for his own. He reached back, entangling starlight together until he could almost feel his core, beating, resonating, wanting more and not knowing what it was that he wanted until it came to him. He tucked his chin in, parting his lips to kiss his jawline, rubbing a slightly larger circle into his cock, working him up into stiffness and erection. He could already feel his own cock pressing up against his tailbone, and it was taking everything he had not to start grinding on him. Luco’s skin was soft and sweet under him and he kissed downwards, sliding down his neck, rubbing his tongue against his skin. He pulled his tongue back and bit down, barely able to grip the skin; but Luco still let out a sharp gasp. He shifted a bit lower down his neck and bit down again, hoping to catch a bit more.

Luco bucked up into his hand, half-stiff and evidently wanting more. He opened his hand, sliding down the shaft of his cock and finding it warm beneath him. He gripped it at the base for a moment, squeezing, biting down on his neck and earning himself an actual, sounded moan. Music to his ears, and he wanted more of it.

He reached up with his free hand and brushed his thumb across his cheek in a caress, feeling him lean into it and additionally giving him more room to work with on his neck. He bit down again, intending to leave marks all the way down to his collarbone and maybe further. He stroked him down, pressing his hips against him, trying to focus on the way he tasted and felt in his hand. Luco’s mouth was open, gasping. He pushed his thumb into it and Luco’s tongue curled around it, alternating between sucking and gasping. He made it down to his shoulder, raking his teeth across the smooth, sweet skin. 

Luco started to buck into his hand again, stopped mostly by the edge of the bed and still forcing himself against him. He stroked his cock faster, squeezing it a bit tighter and feeling the every vein beneath him. He leaned forward a little more, his collarbone just above Luco’s trapezius and bit down again, finding a spot he hadn’t already bitten and sucking at it, lingering.

Luco moaned against his thumb, bucking into his hand. He quickened his pace. His cock was starting to feel wet under him, like he was dripping from the tip. He shifted his hand lower, stroking just the base rough and quick. Luco tilted his head up, rested his chin on the quilt while focusing on sucking. He pushed two of his fingers into his mouth and Luco responded, biting at his knuckles and sucking deeply, his moans adding a pleasant vibration to the act. Lugonis lifted his head and kissed up his neck, tracing a sweet curl up until he met his jawline and his ear, nipping at it. It was soft and exposed and sweet against his tongue. Luco bucked into him, his hips shaking and thrusting without much of a rhythm. 

He pulled his mouth from his ear and murmured, ever so sweetly, his voice dripping with honeyed poison, “Are you having fun?”

Luco responded with a moan, bucking forward and reeling so far back he slammed his tailbone against his navel, pressing his chest into the bed until he could adjust his position enough to rub his ass against Lugonis’ erection. He gasped, the pleasure surging up his navel until it slammed up his throat. A growl trembled against his fingers and Luco shifted his position again, managing to find a spot between the bed and Lugonis’s body that allowed him to buck forward into his hand and back against his cock. The friction of the fabric between them wasn’t helping, either, tying a knot of delicious pleasure into his navel.

He leaned in against him, finding a soft spot in the curve of his neck and biting down with more force than before. Luco slammed up against him, and they were both gasping from the pleasure, Lugonis pumping him up and down, working his fingers inside his mouth until Luco’s rhythm started to weaken. He growled and bit down on his neck, ignoring where he’d bitten before, mind happily blank from the pleasure. He stroked him harder, pushing his hips back onto his own, refusing to allow them to stop or even so much as slow down.

Luco tucked his chin in, trying to push back against him, and then quite suddenly bit down on his hand with a wail of pleasure. He swore with the unexpected pain, almost missing the orgasm as it shook Luco to the core, cosmos flaring a bright, deep red with the ecstasy. His other hand was at the tip of his cock as he came, finding his semen warm and sticky against him. 

He pulled his hand out of his mouth, unsurprised to find it red and thinking about bleeding. Luco leaned on the bed below him, gasping, eyes unfocused and attempting to regain strength. He was beautiful, with locks of auburn hair gripping his forehead and the parts of his neck that weren’t violet and turning blue. Lugonis allowed him to the count of ten, finding there to be the knot in his navel that just wouldn’t unclench, hot and tense and sensitive. He bit his lip, eyes half-closed to try and ignore the sensation.

Luco shifted his weight onto his hip, turning around to face him. He wasn’t paying attention, shifting back and forth on his knees, trying to ignore how turned on he was and how much that knot wasn’t going away. He felt his brother’s hands slip around the hem of his pants, undoing the tie and pulling them halfway down his thighs. He opened his eyes at the feeling of the fabric’s weight lifting off, eyeing him. Luco’s face was an odd mixture of apprehension and determination, and he looked up and smiled, face still blotchy with his blush.

“I walked in on a couple of the older Saints once, so… Let’s try this,” he said softly. His hands slipped more to his ass and pulled him up from his resting position onto his knees, ignoring Lugonis’ questioning expression in favour of pulling down his trousers. He sucked in a breath as the cool air of the room hit his bare crotch. His hands found their way to Luco’s shoulders, resting against the skin that now seemed so warm. Luco looked up and he looked back at him, smiling when he did, unsure of what he was about to do but if it meant continuing and loosening the knot in his navel, he was all for it.

Luco leaned forward, brushing his somewhat-swollen lips across the tip of his cock and he moaned softly, moaned louder and more unrestrained when Luco parted his lips and pushed his cock into his mouth. He could feel his teeth gently scrape the top and it only intensified the pleasure, enveloped in that wet heat. His hands found the back of Luco’s neck and he thrust forward, letting out a gasp when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Luco’s mouth. Luco shifted forward, his hands squeezing his ass and forcing him to thrust out and back into him. The knot was tightening and his heartbeat pounded in his head, with a ferocity matched only by Luco’s pace. He felt his tongue rub against him, pulling him in again until he could feel his lips against the skin of his crotch, swallowing him as much as he could. 

He could feel the cold air of his exhale against him and it only worsened the tightness, until finally his hands found their way into his hair and they found a rhythm, Luco moving his head back and pushing his ass into him, thrusting his hips and pulling Luco back into him. 

He felt the tightness gather and quite suddenly _release_. “L- Lu _co_ , I’m-” was all that escaped his lips before all the air in his lungs did, emphasis on the second syllable of his name as he came. His knees all but buckled below him and he collapsed, feeling his orgasm flood through him like a wave. Luco held his hips steady, swallowing back the semen like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

The wave gave way to a sense of exhausted peace, and Luco pulled away from him enough that he was able to slowly collapse onto the floor between his legs, leaning into him and ignoring the sudden, chilly wetness that was the large stain in Luco’s pants. For a few moments they rested together, sweaty and exhausted and attempting to catch their breath, before Luco swallowed a couple more times and glowered at him, wrinkling his nose.

“What?” he asked, too exhausted to really string a sentence longer than two words together. 

“Your semen tastes disgusting,” Luco informed him, his hands still on his ass. “You’re lucky I love you, because otherwise I’d just let you suffer.”

He gave a weary chuckle, glancing down at the stain in his pants. It might’ve helped if they’d finished getting undressed before finding their way to the physical sensations. He also was too satisfied to care. He smiled at him, pressing their lips together gently before shifting his hips back, leaning down until his chest was nearly level with the ground. His fingers found the hem of Luco’s pants and gently tugged them down. Luco slipped his hand into his hair, and he found the touch unsurprisingly reassuring as he leaned down and began to lick the semen off of his skin. Luco let out a hiss of pleasure, tensing a little under him.

He took his time, stroking him down with his tongue, spreading his legs a little more to ensure he wasn’t missing anywhere. Luco kept his hand in his hair, moaning when Lugonis rubbed his tongue between his testes. After a few moments, when he was sure he’d licked it all off, he sat up again, a smug smile on his face.

“There,” he said, settling back onto the floor and leaning into his chest, arms slipped around his waist. Luco raised his own embrace to rest around his shoulders, cosmos fading into a sparkling, pleasured and peaceful blue and a soft, wondering smile on his face. “Your semen _also_ tastes disgusting. I should hope it felt good, because the taste isn’t a very good motivator.”

Luco grinned and pulled him in, resting his chin on his temple when he obliged to cuddle. “Give me say… an hour to get my energy back, and then I want more,” he answered. “Master won’t be home until late, we’ve got hours to get all of our chores done. And he didn’t say what _kind_ of sparring. This definitely counts.”

He settled up against him, linking their cosmos together as they always did when they ended up cuddling - which was frequently, considering the only people they could safely touch was their Master and each other. “It definitely does,” he agreed.

Sometime in that hour they’d shifted from leaning up against Luco’s bed to actually under the covers together. Luco had abandoned his trousers and they settled in naked and spooning, Lugonis’ thumb tracing swirls and curls into his hip. They’d spooned before, but not naked on a general principle. He found himself a little lost in thought, though, cosmos still linked with Luco’s as he dozed in his arms. Now that he was thinking about it properly…

He loved his brother deeply, and this didn’t seem all that much different between them. Both of them were touch-starved in a way, used to curling up together or against their Master, who by himself was possibly the most touch-starved person they knew. Other people and other Saints got to be this close to others, so it only seemed reasonable that they make their own version together. Lugonis sighed, shifting his chest closer to press into Luco’s back. Luco responded by leaning into him slightly, a quiet flare of his cosmos indicating his focused attention.

“We need a bath,” Luco muttered, picking at something on his skin and sounding vaguely annoyed. He wasn’t the type to want to stay dirty for very long, which Lugonis had always found somewhat ironic, given their profession. “This is sweaty and my crotch is sticky.”

Lugonis smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, hoping to avoid the bruises on his neck, which were purple and turning black. He hadn’t exactly gone easy on him, and thankfully had kept it just to the one shoulder where it could theoretically be hidden by hair. “I could lick you off again, but I’m not sure it would help with either issue,” he teased softly. Luco’s cosmos flared maroon.

“I’ll let you if you want, but bath first,” he answered, and shifted out of his grasp to sit up. Lugonis rose beside him, slipping his hands around his waist and leaning into him. He had such soft skin over hard muscle, though he wouldn’t deny that it _was_ pretty sweaty. Luco shifted off the bed and rose to stretch, hands above his head and twisting out the knots in his back. Lugonis followed, bending at the waist to press his hands to the floor, knees unbent.

Luco slipped his hand around his elbow and pulled him along, heading towards the temple’s bathroom which the three of them shared. They often took baths together anyway, owing to the fact that the tub itself was easily large enough to swim in, took forever to fill up and drain, and it was much easier to just have your twin brother get the patch of dirt off your back than dislocate your shoulder trying to do it yourself.

Lugonis turned on the water to their preferred temperature as Luco went to fetch fresh towels, everything being equal that they actually had fresh ones. Their Master had refused the very idea of having servants like every other Saint, and they hadn’t argued. Though, considering the other apprentices when either of the twins deigned to speak to them, Lugonis was fairly sure that none of them actually knew how to do their own laundry. And here they were, making everything from scratch using what they had in the temple and the gardens in hopes of never having to worry about cross-contamination. 

Luco had gotten chastised once or twice when he’d thrown bars of handmade soap at their fellow apprentices and told them quite rudely to go take a bath before they came back to any public area. Outwardly he’d agreed that it wasn’t exactly polite, inwardly and inside their room, had thanked him profusely for taking a stand. He laughed a little at the memory, watching the tub slowly fill up with water.

A pair of hands slipped around his neck, beginning to massage where he had tensed up. He leaned back into Luco’s touch, tilting his head over his shoulder and kissing him softly as their lips met. Luco knelt down beside him, swinging his legs to hang over the tub, hands working at his shoulders until the pain faded to the release of stiff muscles.

When he let him go, he leaned in, hands feeling up his chest as they kissed. Luco tasted the same as before, all wet mouth and faintly roses, with a slightly stronger taste of something salty, which he figured was his own fault. They kissed softly until Luco broke their contact, pulling back to smile at him. 

He returned it, unsure of how much he was blushing, and not caring. Luco pushed off the edge of the tub and slipped into the water, kicking back a few feet. Lugonis slid in after him, following his lead until he met his chest and found himself pulled in close, accompanied with another kiss. Luco parted his lips just enough to bite a little at his lower lip. He kissed him a little harder in response, one hand finding the base of his spine and the other sneaking into his hair, tilting his head until he had a better angle to kiss him. Luco moved closer, parting his lips more. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, earning a soft noise of pleasure from him, until Luco’s tongue met his own and he kissed him deeper with all the fervour of the desperate teenager he was. Luco kissed him back, fingers tracing his collarbone before pulling him in and kissing him harder. He gripped him strong, rubbing their tongues together in an attempt to deepen the kiss. 

He broke the kiss for breath, finding the lack of it in his lungs demanding that he do so. Luco’s breath held heavy against his cheeks, hot and heavy and so full of passion. He smiled, leaning forward until their foreheads touched, the warmth of their mingled cosmos sparking with love, desire, and a few glimmers of lust. Luco’s hands slipped around his neck, shifting until he could feel his face pressed into his shoulder. He tilted his head to one side and gently kissed his hair.

Luco shifted forward in the water a little more until his thigh pressed up between his legs, his crotch almost delicately against his left hip. It was more arousing than he wanted to admit, and he felt himself stiffen with the contact. It would be wonderful to pull him closer and fuck him senseless here, where nobody could see, see about making him wail with the pleasure enough to wake up even the nightly creatures. His face, soft and beautiful and overwhelmed, his cosmos alight with their mutual desires. To not stop until neither of them could continue any longer without collapsing, to satisfy them both with every touch and every thrust. To find the sweetness of his skin and drown within it. Or to just fuck him enough that they were both laughing with the ridiculousness of it all.

He sighed a little, forcing his thoughts out of the gutter enough to look up a little. “We should at least wash up,” he murmured, rubbing his hip with his thumb. Luco nodded, settling to lean his shoulder into Lugonis’ chest, cupping water in his hands and starting to wet down his hair. 

He ran his hand down his back, rubbing it down with water, taking joy in the brief flare of soothed enjoyment in Luco’s cosmos. Neither was all that dirty, and soon they were swapping soap and shampoo and combs, washing each other off and trading kisses every time they both didn’t have some product or other on their face. Luco smiled and kissed him, and he returned the kiss open-mouthed and wanting. It was almost impossible to restrain from pulling him in, finding his stomach slick with soap and all the more arousing. He slipped the soap out of his twin’s hand and slipped it under the water, rubbing down his lower back and ass with all the care he could, savouring every touch. 

He took a breath and dove below the water’s surface to wash off his legs, avoiding his inner thighs until he was done with everything else. When he was done, he guided them over to the side a bit more where there was a bit of an underwater ledge for Luco to sit down on. Luco sat down and looked up at him curiously.

He brushed the soap against the inside of his knee. “May I…?” he began, not entirely sure how to phrase the question. Thoughts were one thing, actually saying ‘can I wash down your crotch and feel you up’ was another thing entirely.

Luco nodded. “If I can do it back,” he answered, and spread his legs, reclining against the edge of the pool. Lugonis moved closer, gently rubbing the soap across his inner thighs and closer to his cock, until finally he simply covered his hands with soap and stroked him down, a quiet gasp of pleasure escaping Luco’s somewhat swollen lips. He felt up and cleaned his testes and his ass, trying to memorize every part of his skin. There would be more opportunity, but he didn’t want to forget a single bit. Luco’s mouth was open, breathing in the steam of the water and exhaling his pleasure. He slipped the soap into his hand as an unspoken request. Luco opened his eyes, pulling him closer to straddle his thighs before washing down between his legs. A wave of soothing pleasure washed over him and he leaned up against him, relaxing, his eyes already closed to just enjoy it.

Athena, did it feel good. He kissed Luco’s neck softly, letting out a gasp when he felt his hand caress his cock with equal gentleness. It wasn’t but a few moments later that they were done washing, preferring now to just settle together against the ledge, Lugonis’ mind inching back into the gutter as he absently twirled a lock of Luco’s hair between his fingers. He wasn’t privy to his thoughts, only the feel of his cosmos, which shone an almost-violet of mixed peaceful blue and passionate maroon. He was at peace and thinking about wanting more, and Lugonis was more than willing to give it to him.

“Should we get out, d’you think?” he asked softly, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Luco shrugged.

“Up to you,” he replied. “Maybe at some point, but the water’s warm and so are you. And I’m clean, and the moment we get out I know I probably won’t stay that way.” It was reasonable to assume, considering how much he wanted to pleasure him more. It wasn’t quite a knot in his abdomen, but his sex drive was raring to go now that it had a taste of what it wanted. His own cosmos probably flared a little bit redder.

“All right, when you’re ready we’ll head back to bed and see where we end up.” He kissed him softly, enjoying the motion when Luco returned it and allowed him to end up in his lap to kiss him more.

“We should eat at some point, too,” Luco murmured between kisses. He nodded before kissing him again for a few moments, losing himself to the sound of Luco’s breath against his chin, the way he tasted, and the fact one of his hands seemed to be wandering to firmly squeeze his ass. It wasn’t exactly helping his sex drive cool off. 

He groaned softly into the kiss, shifting off the ledge to stand in the water, pulling Luco with him until his legs were wrapped around his hips. Holding him by his thighs to kiss him soundly, surrendering to his body’s desires to claim him. It wasn’t like they were going anywhere else anytime soon.

Luco answered him by grinding their cocks together, sending waves of pleasure up his abdomen and stomach as he deepened the kiss. He seemed to take command of it, tilting Lugonis’ head back and pushing his tongue into his mouth to explore its depths. His hips moved with a rhythm that Lugonis couldn’t argue with, trying desperately to just stay standing and not drop them both into the water that came up to his shoulders. He broke the kiss enough to press biting kisses down his jawline and neck, pulling him farther up his torso until his lips met his nipple and he rolled it between his teeth. Luco let out a moan, his hands somehow finding Lugonis’ hair and pressing him into it.

“I think we need to get out of the bath,” he muttered against him, reaching over to flick the switch that would drain the bath. Luco hung onto him as they rose out of the water, Lugonis carrying him on his hips until they were firmly on solid ground. He set him down gently, taking extra time to feel up his ass and smile at him.

Luco returned the smile, one-sided, with just a bit of flashing his teeth. They were sharp, and he had the barest sensation of those teeth on his chest, marking him up and claiming him as Luco’s, and for just a moment, he was sure he didn’t want to be anything else, either. They grabbed towels and dried off, abandoning them by the rack for now. Lugonis grabbed Luco’s wrist and pulled him forward, leading them down into the garden, the perfect spot in mind to take advantage of the warmth outside without having to worry about anyone eavesdropping. Luco followed him faithfully and wordlessly, reaching out with his cosmos to entangle them, until he didn’t know where his ended and Luco’s began. 

They came up upon a secluded clearing, under a fallen pillar and surrounded by trees, on which roses were steadily climbing. It was far enough out that he was fairly certain even if they screamed themselves raw, nobody would hear them, and it was so deep in the gardens that there wouldn’t be any way of anyone following them.

“This works,” Luco murmured, and Lugonis nodded, hands finding his hips again and mind already lost in all they could do right now, with hours and hours to themselves where nobody could find them or overhear.

The ground was soft and Luco’s skin was softer, as he pushed him down and allowed his body to rest atop of his, running his tongue down his chest. He found his nipple again and started to suck, one hand casually stroking down his chest until it found the other one, giving it a sharp pinch. Luco let out a moan, mostly wordless mixed with what the thought might have been a request for more. 

He felt him relax and he shifted back up, meeting his lips for a deep, passionate kiss. Luco answered with a fervent excitement, pulling him down and circling his legs tightly around his hips. He went willingly, resting his body atop of Luco’s, feeling them both harden. Luco’s erection pressed almost hungrily against his own, and he was sinking into his cosmos and that lustful glitter within it. Their tongues slipped into each other and entwined. He shifted his weight to one side, pulling Luco’s thigh up against his stomach, pressing down against him.

His free hand found the other’s wrists and pinned them above his head, kissing him with more passion as their cosmos found each other and linked a little tighter. He had one hand against his thigh and the other holding him down. Luco broke the kiss with a gasp of “Give me _more_ , damn it…” and he acquiesced, shifting the other’s hips just a little more until they were aligned properly, mostly aware of how to do this despite having never done it before.

Lugonis pushed into him, finding him suffocatingly tight. It was almost impossible to push farther than an inch into him, and he pushed anyway, lifting his hips off the ground with the movement. Luco let out a gasping wail, struggling against the hand holding his wrists to the ground, incapable of breaking free.

He pushed as far into him as he could before pausing, gasping, unable to actually do anything but pull back out and thrust in again. His mind was already sweetly blank with the fog of lust. His body had already felt an orgasm with Luco’s aid and it was hungry for more, and he wasn’t arguing. Luco himself bucked his hips into him as he thrust slowly inward, pushing him deeper into him.

He let out a gasp of pleasure, forcing himself to pull out again, slowly and almost chafing. Luco let another another gasp, underscored with a bit of a moan that could’ve been pleasure or pain. His cosmos was deep maroon with lust, sparkling with a bit of pain. He thought, vaguely, that it wasn’t exactly comfortable. He pulled away, pulling out of him entirely, all but collapsing on top of him, propped up only with one elbow.

“Why’d…. why’d you stop?” Luco asked, voice breathless and tone irritated with wanting. He looked down, blinking to attempt to clear away the cloudiness and return his focus.

“You’re hurting,” he answered, equally breathless. “I want… I want this, but not- not if it hurts you.”

Luco dropped his head onto the ground, groaning in annoyance. His endurance seemed to be better than Lugonis’ was, easily faster to his senses. “It chafed,” he muttered, glowering up at him. “You kept _sticking_ in place, ‘course it hurt a little.”

He sighed, and leaned in, kissing him softly. “Think we can figure out how to make that easier? It _can’t_ be ‘cause I’m too big for you.”

Luco snorted, shifting to wrap his legs around Lugonis’ hips. “You get to carry me back, I’m sore. But I think if it was more slippery, it wouldn’t catch so much?”

He nodded, shifting his weight to sit back up on his knees before pulling Luco up with him, standing up with his hands firmly holding him by the thighs. They headed back inside, his mind already thinking what could be used to make it easier for him to claim his twin as his own. There had to be something, and the knot in his abdomen said he was going to find it, regardless of what it ended up being.

They stumbled into the bedroom, mouths already all but attached, tongues wrestling like the teenagers they were, until Luco’s back hit Lugonis’ mattress and they stumbled under the covers. Or rather, tossed them out of the way as they kissed. Luco pulled one of his legs up and out of the way, resting the back of his knee against Lugonis’ shoulder as he straddled his other thigh.

Luco took the jar of oil and slicked his hands with its contents, reaching between his twin’s legs and stroking him roughly, greasing up his cock for the second attempt at this. He pushed him down, hands finding his hips and kisses breaking from his lips down his cheek and jawline, open-mouthed and wanton, until he found his jawbone and bit down, earning himself a moan of pleasure. It was so hard to focus, especially with Luco’s hands stroking him down.

Luco pulled his hand away and nodded, whispering something unintelligible but distinct from anything else. He nodded back, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone, and pushed into him again. This time he didn’t stick at all, greased up and slipping almost easily into him. Luco was tight, but not suffocatingly so: waves of pleasure rose up his abdomen and down his thighs, slipping a knot of pressure into him.

He pushed in deep, Luco pressing his cock into Lugonis’ navel to force him in deeper. His cosmos again was inching from maroon to scarlet, sparkling with his lust. Lugonis took ahold of the thigh pressed into his chest and pushed into him, pulling out again before thrusting back in, a little bit faster. Luco moaned his approval, hands clinging to the sheets to keep himself steady.

He pulled out, thrusting back in with a moan of his own, delighting in Luco’s hazy, unfocused expression and the heat so clearly on his face. He loved every bit of it. The waves were coming faster now, every thrust satisfying and intense and demanding more. All he could really feel was the mixture of wetness, warmth, and pleasure against his cock as he thrust, allowing it to spread up his stomach.

“F-faster, damn it…” Luco gasped. He increased his speed, his own hips doing most of the work, pulling him out and thrusting back into him. Luco’s ass was loosening a bit, not quite so tight around his cock. Luco’s in turn was stiff, pressed up against his navel and dripping with something that wasn’t quite semen. He was a glorious sight before him, all a dishevelled mess and cosmos warm and alight with his lust. Lugonis thrust into him, in and out and in again, not bothering to be gentle or careful, focusing on the speed and how deep he could get. Everything was tingling, slamming into him and pulling back out, working him into the pleasure.

He slammed deeper into him and Luco wailed, hands almost weak gripping the sheets, the blush across his face now completely covering it. He reached out with his cosmos, the last part that he could really access, and tangled theirs together. The pleasure intensified, tightening the knot in his abdomen, demanding he thrust harder.

He gripped his thigh tightly, one hand falling to his hip and forcing Luco’s body to move with him, pushing him away when he pulled out. He thrust in and pulled the other in to meet him. His ass slammed against his abdomen with a satisfying slap, pushing him out again before slamming them together. Luco gasped, underscored by a moan.

They moved together, in and out over and over, faster until he couldn’t think of anything else. Luco’s moans were coming faster now, out with every breath, gasping from the pleasure. He pushed deep into him and Luco opened his eyes, stars sparkling within their dark depths.

“Do- do that again-” he gasped, and he did, thrusting in as deep as he could. Luco’s body tensed under his hands before giving out, screaming his name, climaxing with the stars in his cosmos almost blinding. Lugonis turned his head to the side, narrowly dodging getting hit in the face with semen. He swore under his breath and kept thrusting, refusing to slow down. Luco’s scream turned into another wail, the stars in his cosmos still blindingly bright. The knot in his stomach tightened, and he knew what was happening right before it did.

“L-Luco-!” he gasped, the stars in his own cosmos suddenly just as bright. He came, all the pressure in him releasing at once. He distantly felt Luco tense again. His breath caught in his throat and he released his grip on Luco’s thigh, the strength gone from his legs and he all but collapsed on top of him, chest heaving from the lack of breath.

He barely had enough energy to pull out of him, but he did, moving closer and pressing his face gently into his shoulder, still breathing harder than he ever expected to. Once the last few waves of pleasure relaxed over him, he raised his head a little. Luco was staring up at the ceiling, a soft, satisfied smile on his face.

“That was nice,” Luco said softly, and Lugonis felt his hand slip into his hair, tangling Luco’s fingers in the heavy locks. He shifted a little closer, tilting his chin up just enough to kiss his jawline. “We should do that more.”

“Agreed,” he murmured in reply. Luco was so warm. How he hadn’t noticed it before, he wasn’t sure. “I think I can see why the others are so obsessed with sex, if it’s like this.” Luco laughed a little, his other hand slipping to Lugonis’ hip and shifting their positions, until they were both laying on their side, legs tangled up in each other.

He wasn’t going to lie, as much as he wanted to just rest here together, Luco was absolutely going to demand they get up and clean off in a few minutes when he was either reasonably sure they could stand for more than thirty seconds or when he couldn’t stand how sticky it was, whichever came first. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads gently together. Luco returned the gesture, closing his eyes with a soft smile playing on his swollen, still-red lips. He settled in closer.

“Think Master will mind too much?” he asked, mostly wondering. It wasn’t like they were going to be able to hide the bruises on Luco’s jawline, and they were pretty telltale. There was just no way they were going to be able to claim something like ‘we found an actual piranha in the stream and Luco lost a fight to it’ as the story of why he was covered in evident teeth-marked bruises. 

“We shouldn’t tell him,” Luco answered, shifting in closer to him. “I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be very impressed.” He sighed, pulling him in a bit, his arms wearily around his shoulders. If there was blame to take, he wanted to take it. Luco was his, both in physicality and as his younger brother. It wasn’t fair for him to take the blame. Especially not when it had been his idea.

“All right,” he replied, and leaned down to steal a kiss from him. Luco smiled into it, returning it, the hand that was in his hair drifting to caress his cheek. It was wonderful, and he couldn’t deny, as far as ‘sparring’ went, it had taken a lot out of them. It felt so satisfying. He kissed him again, still wanting more of him in some way.

Luco pulled away from the kiss, grimacing at the state of them both. “We need to get washed up, it’s _sticky_ ,” he muttered. Lugonis shook his head a little, smiling.

“Knew you’d say that within five minutes. I could lick you off again-?”

“No _way_.” Luco made a face at him, nose scrunched up and tongue sticking out at him. “Your spit all over me would be even stickier, and I wouldn’t be able to see it enough to wash it off.” He punctuated the last word with sticking his tongue at him. Lugonis leaned forward and kissed him open-mouthed, claiming that tongue for his own. Luco let out a surprised noise, but pulled him in all the same, sighing.

They’d washed up quickly, mostly just taking wet washcloths to each other over actually drawing another bath, which was inconvenient and took too long. Usually, they just washed themselves from the same bucket of warm water, but Lugonis had taken one look at Luco, his back turned and his lithe, toned body glittering with semen and perspiration, and couldn’t help it. He stepped close and took the washcloth to his chest, gently rubbing him down and wiping all the semen off. He wanted - no, needed - to put his hands on his twin’s beautiful body and explore it for himself.

Luco let out a soft hum and leaned back into him, before yelping in surprise. “Hey!” he said, moving away again. “Your chest is all _covered_ with semen, and it’s cold and sticky and there’s no way I’m snuggling up when you’re all sticky like that.” 

Lugonis laughed. “Well, it’s your semen, so that’s your fault.” He winked. “If we’re pointing fingers, you should be the one wiping me down, right?”

Luco glowered at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes. “You’re lucky I think you’re pretty,” he answered. “Otherwise I’d have shoved you in the roses and hoped Master never finds your corpse.” He took a washcloth anyway and started to wipe him off. He wasn’t sure what was more soothing, Luco’s touch or the warmth of the water cleaning him off. He only returned the gesture, working his way down his torso and back. He slipped the cloth down his hips, admiring them for a moment. Luco’s cosmos flickered with vague annoyance.

“You’d better be getting my crotch,” he said, his voice more a command than anything else. Lugonis raised an eyebrow. 

“I was planning on it, if you didn’t mind too much-?”

“You’d better, ‘cause I am never going to close my legs with all your semen between them.” He snorted back laughter, leaning in to kiss him again. There were about a million ways to flirt with him, all of them which remained unspoken. Still, he faithfully cleaned him up between his legs, admiring his ass and cock. The idea of swallowing him was suddenly very apparent, and made him salivate just a little. Maybe later, when he had a bit more energy. It was more than enough to just stay standing, especially with Luco’s hands freely wandering his body. 

When they were done and their supplies put away, they settled back into Luco’s bed. Lugonis’ was still pretty damp from their session earlier, and neither really felt like doing laundry right that very second. Luco claimed the higher spot, pulling Lugonis’ face into the crook of his neck and settling down together.

Lugonis pressed a kiss to his collarbone, soft and loving, and closed his eyes. It was really nice to just get to cuddle together, clean and naked and neither having any pressing concerns to make them get out of bed. He had a feeling that this was going to be their normal from now on. Sure, they usually ended up all but spooning anyway, especially on the worse nights when neither could sleep without nightmares. Something had changed, here, or rather things had just marched on to their natural next step. He was pretty sure he enjoyed it so far.

He felt Luco start stroking his hair, as if trying to soothe him. He was already quite soothed, and snuggled a little closer, his arms carelessly around Luco’s ribs. It was warm, and he liked it.

“So,” Luco started, his voice soft but not quite whispering. Just loud enough for the both of them. “Think we should actually do our chores later?”

He smiled a little. “Yeah, maybe. It’s what, eleven? Master won’t be home for at least another six hours, we’ve got time.”

“More like one-thirty, according to the sundial,” Luco corrected. “We’ve got about three hours, which means we should get started soon. He won’t be happy if we achieved nothing but bruises.”

“You absolutely lost a fight to a lizard, if he asks.”

“He’s going to ask, and if I lose a fight to a lizard, I’m a terrible Saint,” he deadpanned. “All that poison means nothing if I can’t actually use it for anything. And if I say it was Lizard and not _a_ lizard, he’s just going to ask where we hid the corpse.”

“We ate it,” Lugonis answered, equally deadpan. “You totally won and we panicked and ate him to hide the body. If we do a lot of crying, he’ll _absolutely_ believe us.”

This was far too much, and Luco started cracking up, losing the deadpan tone. “Fuckin’... What’re we gonna do when Lizard’s fine and also finds out?”

“He got better.”

Luco’s snickering turned to full-on laughter, and they were laughing together, clinging to each other and choking on breath they still hadn’t quite regained. Luco’s cosmos was a sweet-tasting blue of amusement and love, and he couldn’t help but bury his own into it. If he never let go again, it would be too soon. This was how things were, and how they should always be. If nothing else, Luco would still be there, laughing, holding him tight. 

Chores were done, their Master had returned and had ensured that they had eaten dinner (and it had been proven yet again that Lugonis could not be trusted with raw food and an open flame), and they had retreated to their room for the night. Lugonis sighed, stretching a little before heading towards the closet, intending on changing for bed. On one hand, he was just going to end up in Luco’s bed again. On the other, they’d still wake up sweaty in the morning, and that would mean Luco would complain, and he didn’t really feel like listening to that first thing when he woke up.

He pulled his shirt up over his head, discarding it into the laundry basket, humming softly to himself. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, prickling with the distinct feeling of being watched. The only cosmos he could detect were Luco’s, a few feet away, and their Master’s, who was in his room doing whatever he did before bedtime. Past that, the closest cosmos was that of a servant, a while out from their temple.

He paused, and glanced over. Luco was eyeing him almost hungrily, a glint in his dark eyes that he had seen enough that day to recognize as lust. He returned the look with a twitch of a smile, stretching his arms with his hands behind his head to show off his back, swaying his hips just a little to tease. A soft growl escaped his twin’s throat, and he stepped over to him, slipping his hands around his waist.

Lugonis leaned into him, expecting and accepting the kiss when it came a second later. Luco kissed him open-mouthed and soft, pulling him around until he had a better reach to kiss him with. They fell back onto Luco’s bed together, Luco pulling him over into his lap as they kissed. He felt him tug and bite at his lower lip and he let out a soft whimper, unexpected of himself. Luco’s hands pulled him closer by his hips, and he straddled his legs, settling onto his knees. Luco sighed and pushed his tongue into Lugonis’ mouth, hands finding his hips and holding him in place just above his lap. Lugonis acquiesced and opened his mouth a little wider, humming into the kiss.

Luco’s hand slipped up his torso, running his fingertips up the muscles in his abdomen and higher, playing with one of his nipples, rolling it between his forefinger and his thumb. A wave of tingling pleasure slipped its way through him, the lust creeping through him again. He could feel himself grow stiff in his trousers, and he bucked into Luco’s stomach a little. The possibility of Luco claiming him as Lugonis had claimed him earlier dawned over him, exciting and new and tempting. He broke the kiss, panting a little, sure his face was as flustered as he felt.

“I think we should lose the pants,” was all he managed to really say, the tightness of a knot in his abdomen making itself known. At least for the next few days, he was sure he was going to feel that knot of wanton desire quite a lot. Luco nodded, flashing sharp teeth at him in a smile. 

“Indeed,” he agreed, and he fingered the hem of Lugonis’ pants, tugging at them. He sat up onto his knees, allowing the other to pull them down so he could discard them entirely, sighing a little as the chill of the room’s air found his skin. Luco leaned in and pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. He leaned into it, enjoying the warmth when a soft, sharp pain slipped through him. He let out a gasp, tilting his head away to allow him more room. Luco trailed a few more kisses down his shoulder before biting again, sending another wave of pleasure mixed with slight pain through him.

He expected what came next: Luco pulling down his trousers and exposing his certainly-stiff cock to the air, his hands caressing his ass and pushing his thighs apart just a little more as he made short work of Lugonis’ left shoulder. What he didn’t expect was for one of Luco’s hands to leave his skin for a moment, reaching over to the jar of oil still sitting on their shared nightstand and slicking up his fingers. He reached down himself to push his hand under Luco’s pants, finding his cock and beginning to stroke it. Luco let out a soft moan, looking up at him and grinning a smile he could only describe as a predator’s smile, hungry and wanting and vicious.

He smiled back, raw and challenging. If Luco wanted to claim him, he’d let him. He knew that as sure as he knew that Luco belonged to him, too. Then he felt the warmth of his palm caressing his ass, followed by Luco slipping a finger into his entrance. He let out a moan, soft and wanting, only for him to pull his finger out of him again.

“Shut _up_ , Lugonis,” Luco hissed, his voice quiet. “He’ll hear us if you start making noise. You make pretty noises, and you can make them for me later. I’ve no interest in getting caught, got it?” 

He nodded, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. If anything, he could just bite down, and he wasn’t going to deny, not being allowed to be anything but silent was going to spice it up a little. Luco slipped a finger back into his entrance and he whimpered into the skin of his neck, voice nicely muffled. Luco tilted his head and pressed a kiss to his temple, reassuring and grateful, before pushing a second finger into him.

He let out a gasp, pressing his lips firmly to his skin, forcing himself to stay quiet. It was unlike anything he’d imagined it might be like - was this what Luco had felt only a few hours earlier? Luco started to move his fingers, thrusting them slow and easy in and back out of him. Thanks to the oil, they slipped easily and it didn’t hurt, and he lifted his head just enough to speak.

“More,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice down while still being audible. Luco nodded, pushing a third finger in with the other two. The pleasure intensified, tightening the knot in his abdomen and rolling waves through him, in tune with his thrusts. He gripped Luco’s hips with one hand, beginning to stroke his cock a little more with the other. Luco allowed a hiss of pleasure to escape his lips, working his entrance through. Lugonis couldn’t help but try to buck into his stomach, trying to force his voice back down his throat.

He pulled his fingers out and he pressed his face harder into his shoulder, trying to suppress the want to complain. He didn’t think he liked teasing too much, wanted more, wanted Luco to do as he pleased and share this together. He at least started to stroke his cock a little faster, unsure of what game Luco was playing but he wanted in on it.

Luco reached over for the jar of oil, slicking up his hand a bit more before pushing Lugonis back onto his lap, eyeing him with that glint in his eye. 

He glowered at him. “I don’t much think I like you teasing me,” he muttered, giving him his best annoyed face. Luco only smiled.

“Just warming up. Don’t think I want you making much noise, and worse case I can always just gag you until you can’t actually be heard by anyone but me.” His voice was soft, and syrupy, and almost dangerous, and he loved it more than he wanted to admit. This was their secret, and nobody else had to know a single thing.

Luco shifted his position, pulling down his own pants and trousers, shifting so he could spread his legs a little and let him watch. Lugonis licked his lips at the sight of his twin’s cock - theoretically identical to his own, but still very much to be admired and desired. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his mouth around it or his ass, and he also didn’t really care so long as it was one of them. The knot of lust in his abdomen wasn’t loosening. Luco grinned.

“What do you want to do?” he teased. “You look like you want more.”

He glowered at him again, leaning close until their noses were just touching. “I don’t really care, but I want you to go through with what you’re planning,” he answered, the slightest bit of a growl inching up his throat. Luco met his gaze unwaveringly, smiling with all the ease in the world. He reclined back, allowing him to see all he pleased as he slicked himself up with the oil. Lugonis licked his lips, eyeing his cock with the knot of lust all the more noticeable in his abdomen. 

Luco reached over to his hips and pulled him forward, ensuring he was positioned properly above his cock, that roguish smile still on his face. “Remember, my Lugonis,” he murmured, and the pronoun sent a shiver down his spine. “Dead silence, or he’s going to kill the both of us, catching us like this.”

He nodded, pressing both of his palms into Luco’s ribs, and allowed himself to be pushed down onto his cock. Luco entered him rough, pulling him all the way down until his ass met his hips. Pain swept through him, almost instantly replaced with a heavier, sweeping wave of pleasure. It hurt, but he felt so _big_ , and it felt so _good_. He bit his lip to avoid making noise, closing his eyes with the pleasure.

Luco’s cosmos was a dark, bloody crimson with lust and enjoyment. “You’re tight,” he remarked, voice low and smooth and prideful. He nodded, shifting his hips a little forward. Luco’s cock moved inside of him, big and full. It definitely didn’t feel like his fingers did. Luco bucked up into him, his cosmos glittering with lust. He gasped, silent but forcing air into his lungs. He took another breath and sat up a little, pulling up, before sitting back down and pushing Luco’s cock back into him. The motion sent another wave of pleasure through him. He felt full, sure that it was farther into him than it probably actually was. 

Luco’s hands rested on his hips and gripped them tight, pulling him up again until all that was actually in him was the tip of his cock, and pulling him back down. He bit down on his lip, almost tasting the blood just below the skin. Oh, it felt good.

After a few thrusts, he forced a breath in through his nose and pulled up of his own accord, pushing himself back down. And again, and again. He started to move a little faster once he found a rhythm that required the least amount of energy and muscle to move - he wanted to last, to work them both into climax. He sat up again, pulling his hips up and slamming them down, Luco’s hands doing the majority of the work.

“You can _do_ better,” Luco growled, voice low. He nodded, eyes still shut, still biting his lip. No noise, of course. He bucked up, pushing himself back down. Luco thrust up into him as he pushed down, hard and rough and almost delicious. His mouth watered with the pleasure. He bucked up again, a little faster. 

They moved in tandem, faster and rougher with every thrust. Luco slammed him down harder against his hips every time, cosmos sparkling with his desire. He couldn’t hear his thoughts, but he could take a guess as to what they might have been. He was his, so very much his, and it was wonderful. The pleasure steadily intensified with every thrust, until he was barely making contact with his hips at all before pulling up again.

It didn’t take long until he felt he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. He bit down on his lip a little harder, trying to stabilize himself with the slight pain. It wasn’t working very well, and the skin broke under his teeth. The blood was coppery on his tongue and he forced back another moan, slamming his ass down onto Luco’s hips.

One of Luco’s hands left his hip and wrapped around his cock, their movements allowing Luco to stroke him rough as he thrust his hips up and down on him. It tingled with the pleasure, almost like lightning just below his skin, warm and sparkling with the pleasure. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer at all, with Luco stroking his cock while riding him with all the ferocity he had. 

Without the second hand aiding him, he slammed down and shifting his motion to forward, forcing as much of his cock into him as he could, until it slammed against his prostate and he swallowed half a mouthful of blood. Luco let out a gasp below him, the stars in his cosmos intensifying with their mutual pleasure. He focused what was left of his energy and reached out with his cosmos, tangling it with Luco’s. Luco reached back with his own, like damp mouths on each other and swallowing tongues. He forced a breath out between his teeth, bucking forward into his hand. Luco’s cock slammed against his prostate again, tightening that knot until it clenched almost painfully within him. He bucked again, forcing himself forward as hard as he could. 

Stars danced in front of his shut eyes as he came, the knot exploding with pleasure, all the breath in his lungs escaping somehow without him losing his grip on his bottom lip. Luco exhaled with the same bright supernova in his cosmos, climaxing with him, his cock throbbing as Lugonis felt the semen gush through him, hot and thick and wet. He rode out their orgasms together, stiffening with his back arched until he felt his body relax of its own accord.

Luco was panting under him and he forced his thighs to move one last time for him, rising and pulling Luco’s cock out of him. Semen dripped down the inside of his thigh, sticky and almost burning hot. His thighs wouldn’t do any more than that for him, his hips quite suddenly very sore, and he all but collapsed again, dropping his torso on top of Luco’s chest.

He looked up at him, blinking away the dizziness of the orgasm, releasing his bottom lip. Luco reached up with a hand, gently wiping away the blood with his thumb. “Had fun?” he whispered.

Lugonis nodded with as little energy as he needed for the action. “Lots,” he murmured in reply. “You?”

Luco returned the nod, his hand drifting to his chin and pulling him closer for a kiss. He returned it, his body relaxing under him. He shifted his weight to his left side, settling in beside him, keeping himself between his twin and the door. Luco kissed him again, rolling over onto his hip before settling down. 

Lugonis pulled the covers up to their shoulders, only for Luco to push them back down to their ribs. He looked at him, a little confused.

“I’m way too damn hot for you to go trapping me in with all the heat,” he muttered. He rolled his eyes.

“You want to get caught all covered in semen?” he asked in reply. “I’m not getting up until morning, and he’s going to notice if we get up and go wash off. Besides, I want to cuddle.”

Luco glowered, but pulled him close all the same. He went, settling into his chest with his face in his neck, brushing some of Luco’s sweat-damp hair out of his face. “I’ll move the blankets up when I cool off, ‘kay?” 

He nodded his agreement. “Sounds good,” he said, punctuating the reply with a yawn. “You this tired earlier, or do I just suck?” 

Luco bit back what was obviously laughter. “You just suck,” he confirmed. “I won’t be against it if you decide to make that literal, later.” 

He rolled his eyes. “In the morning, maybe,” he agreed, shifting his legs until his right knee was comfortably between Luco’s. “G’night, Luco…”

“Someone’s all worn out,” Luco teased, but shifted a little closer anyway, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He returned it on his collarbone. “G’night, Lugonis.” 


End file.
